All Star
by awfffsome
Summary: Mas não era em scarpins rosas-choque que Tonks estava pensando naquele momento. Era em All Star azul.


Esse capítulo dessa fic não foi escrito pra Maratona Licancromia do 6V, mas encaixou-se perfeitamente nela =) Na verdade é o começo de uma oneshot que eu tive ideia há uns três anos e agora resolvi continuar, transformada numa short-fic. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**ALL STAR**

_CAPÍTULO I - Estranho é gostar tanto do seu All Star azul_

**

* * *

**

- Nymphadora querida, venha cumprimentar seu primo!

A garota revirou os olhos e torceu o nariz, revoltada. Não bastasse ter aquele nome ridículo em sua certidão de nascimento, sua mãe ainda tinha que gritar alto o suficiente para que toda a vizinhança escutasse.

- É TONKS! – gritou de volta.

Emburrada, Tonks empurrou sua vassourinha de brinquedo para baixo da cama e se levantou. Bateu rapidamente qualquer possível poeira do vestidinho cor-de-rosa que sua mãe a obrigara a vestir, porque agora era uma mocinha de seis anos e tinha que agir como tal. Aparentemente, mesmo tendo sido deserdada da família Black, Andromeda ainda gostava de manter certa pose. Quando estava convencida de que sua mãe não teria como achar nenhuma sujeirinha, alisou-o mais uma vez para livrar-se de uma dobrinha inconveniente e deixou seu quarto, resmungando que aqueles sapatinhos apertavam.

Era seu aniversário. E exatamente por isso, por ser seu dia, deveria escolher o que fazer, não é mesmo? E o que vestir e que cor de cabelo usar. Porque após muita insistência de sua mãe, Tonks tivera que mudar seu cabelo do tom cor-de-rosa chiclete para um castanho claro comprido, comum e sem graça. Infelizmente, crianças de seis anos não têm muito poder na hora das escolhas, então tinha que descer as escadas com pose de princesinha e fingir que queria estar ali.

Mas, espera aí, sua mãe dissera primo?

Imediatamente, Tonks apertou o passo e largou toda postura, começando a correr. Havia apenas um primo que ainda mantinha contato com a família, o único que também havia sido deserdado e, segundo sua mãe dissera, queimado da árvore genealógica da família, como ela. Em sua casa, costumavam dizer que ele era um dos poucos Black que se salvavam.

- SIRIUS!

Escancarando a porta da sala, Tonks correu a pequena distância até o primo, em seus recentes vinte anos, e pulou para um abraço. Num primeiro momento, estava tão ocupada apertando o pescoço de Sirius que nem percebeu que ele não era o único presente para sua festinha.

- E aí, pequena Tonks, como vai? – perguntou Sirius, retribuindo o abraço da garota. – Seis anos, hein? Logo vai para Hogwarts aprontar todas que nem eu, não é?

Tonks sorriu, sendo colocada de volta no chão. Após uma espiada rápida para o que a mãe estava fazendo, acenou afirmativamente, com os olhos brilhando. As histórias que ouvia de Sirius sobre Hogwarts sempre a fascinaram. Não via a hora de poder ir para o colégio e poder fazer tudo aquilo também! Apenas com o porém de que não queria ir para a Gryffindor, e sim para Hufflepuff, como seu pai.

- Parabéns, Nymphadora!

De repente, uma voz próxima de onde sua mãe estava chamou sua atenção. Virou-se imediatamente, apenas então percebendo que os amigos de Sirius também estavam ali. Quem falara fora a ruiva que se casara com James, melhor amigo de seu primo, e que estava com um baita barrigão. Como era o nome dela mesmo? Lidya ou qualquer coisa assim, não?

- Ah, hm. Obrigada. – Sorriu, tentando parecer convincente. Na verdade o que queria mesmo dizer era "É Tonks! Ton-ks!", mas se fizesse isso provavelmente ficaria de castigo.

Meio sem jeito, Tonks aceitou o abraço da ruiva e voltou-se para James, quem já conhecia a mais tempo por Sirius ter morado com ele por um tempo.

- Você promete que ainda vai me ensinar aquela manobra de quadribol? Sabe, a de voar direto até o chão e desviar na última hora? Promete? – perguntou, rápido e num tom de excitação contida, para que sua mãe não escutasse. James, por sua vez, apenas riu.

- Claro, baixinha, quando você tiver tamanho para montar uma vassoura de verdade, está bem? – ele respondeu, sorrindo e fazendo carinho nos cabelos de Tonks. – Ei, o que aconteceu com aquele cabelo rosa espetado? Era maneiro!

Triunfante, Tonks virou-se para sua mãe, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- 'Tá vendo, mãe? Ele também prefere rosa!

Antes que sua mãe pudesse responder, Tonks fechou os olhos e uma rápida careta depois seu cabelo voltara ao antigo cor-de-rosa espetado.

- Filha, cumprimente o Remus, não seja mal educada – foi tudo o que sua mãe disse, deixando de lado o assunto do cabelo.

E foi só então que Tonks percebeu o sétimo ocupante da sala, que conversava com seu pai, um pouco mais afastado de todos os outros.

Por causa de sua falta de altura, se olhava reto para os adultos, sempre dava de cara com parte de suas calças. Então adquirira o hábito de olhar primeiro para os sapatos. E dava para dizer muito sobre uma pessoa sobre seus sapatos. A moça do mercado que usava um scarpin rosa-choque, por exemplo: só por eles, Tonks sabia que ela era muito mal educada. Tudo bem que sabia daquilo porque ela havia arrancado um deles para tentar atacar no provável ex-namorado, com quem estava brigando aos berros no meio do corredor de verduras; mas se não fosse pelo scarpin, Tonks nunca saberia que era melhor evitar ir ao mesmo corredor que aquela mulher.

Mas não era em scarpins rosas-choque que Tonks estava pensando naquele momento. Era em All Star azul. O par de tênis mais incrível que já vira e que estava calçado nos pés do rapaz que sua mãe a mandara cumprimentar, um outro amigo de seu primo.

- Anda, Dora – sua mãe tornou a falar, tirando Tonks de seus pensamentos.

- Ah, ok.

Encarando o chão, Tonks seguiu vagarosamente para perto de Remus e seu pai. Ficou a encarar os próprios sapatos, brancos e de boneca e que não diziam absolutamente nada sobre ela. Por um instante sentiu-se mal por estar usando aquilo, como se fosse passar a impressão errada sobre ela e alguém pudesse pensar que ela uma garotinha mimada que sempre usa vestidos cheios de frescuras e sapatinhos de princesa. Mas ela não era nada daquilo.

- Olá, Tonks.

Tonks não o encarou, pois apesar de ridículos, seus sapatos pareciam incrivelmente mais confortáveis de se encarar. Mesmo assim sabia que um sorriso simpático acompanhava o tom gentil que ele usara para cumprimentá-la. E ele a chamara de Tonks, não Nymphadora. Ele era mesmo legal.

- Parabéns – ele continuou, e seu tom ainda parecia risonho.

Torcendo as mãos e virando um dos pés, Tonks mordeu os lábios. Não sabia por que, mas não queria olhar para cima; ali embaixo parecia mais cômodo. Por outro lado, tudo o que mais queria era ver o olhar bondoso de Remus.

Como a vergonha falava mais alto, encarar o All Star azul parecia suficiente.

* * *

**N**/**A**: A fic toda é totalmente Nando e Cássia, como o título da fic e do capítulo deixam óbvio =)

O próximo capítulo vem rapidinho, sério! E eu totalmente aceito reviews gatas =D


End file.
